Forever Burning
by Baby-Firecracker
Summary: Sequel to Burning Light. The two lovers are on opposite sides will the discovery of the 'cure' for mutants bring them together or push them further apart.
1. Thats Gonna Bruise

Title: Forever Burning 

Pairing: Major John/Riley, Minor Rogue/Bobby, Hints at Bobby/Kitty, Logan/Jean and some very small hints at Logan/Storm

Summary: Sequel to Burning Light. The two lovers are on opposite sides will the discovery of the 'cure' for mutants bring them together or push them further apart.

Disclaimer: Oh please like I own anything from X-men.

* * *

Chapter One: Oh that's gonna bruise

* * *

Landing hard on her back Riley grunted in pain as she lay momentarily stunned from the impact of the land, turning her head to gaze above her, her eyes encountered Logan's face smirking slightly at her, she watched as he opened his mouth probably about to say some smart ass remark about her landing technique, however she quickly cut him off. 

"Oh shut up"

Rolling quickly to the side she barely missed being squashed by a large piece of rock, however moments after getting to her feet she didn't avoid being hit in the side by a much smaller piece of rock, however the size did not effect the pain of it smashing into her side proved as she doubled over grabbing said side.

"Jesus, I'm gonna feel this in the morning"

Logan rolled his eyes at her pained exclamation and grabbed her arm tugging her into his arms to stop another flying piece of rock from hitting her.

"Think you could concentrate a bit more darlin'"

Her response was to glare at him before turning to scan the area for any sign of the Sential, _'stupid big ass robot'_ . She caught a flash of silver out the corner of her eye and opened her mouth to tell Logan only to find him no longer there.

The large robot came into view towering above her making her feel very much like a bug about to be squashed, "Brilliant!"

Pushing her now dyed jet black hair away fromher slightly sweaty face she rubbed her palms together, the movement causing tinybolts of electricity to spark out around her hands. _'Come on, Come on'_ Moving quickly she slapped her hands against the ground, the electricity travelling quickly towards the robot. Riley's grin faded however when the Sential didn't even slow or spark from her zap hell if anything the zap probably helped the damn thing. _'Screw this'_

Turing she ran in the opposite direction and very nearly slammed into Kitty and Bobby however, Kitty or Shadowcat was in the middle of phasing them so she continued right through them before skidding to a halt.

"Logan we work as a team!"

The exclamation from the weather witch caused the X-Men Juniors heads to snap in the direction of their leaders and saw Logan walking in the direction of the Sential.

He snorted, "Yeah good luck with that"

Riley watched amused as Colossus literally picked Logan up and swung him in the direction of the enemy. Everyone stood in silence for a few moments only the sound of metal on metal could be heard before a huge metal head rolled towards them and Logan appeared from behind it standing smug.

"Damn show off" Riley muttered well aware that Logan could hear her. Turning she walked towards Rogue and grabbed her arm pulling her in the direction of the showers.

"You stink"

"Look who's talking" Rogue replied in mock anger.

Riley's response was to stick her tongue out and run towards the locker rooms.

* * *

Now clean Riley inhaled the sweet smell of strawberries that came off her as she walked down one of many halls in the school. 

"Not bad sparks"

The compliment caught her off guard, one she didn't see Logan walking towards her and two she wasn't sure she'd ever heard him compliment someone.

"Come again?"

He chuckled, "You didn't do too bad in there"

Riley placed a hand over her heart, "Are you, the great Wolverine complimenting lil' ole me?"

He grinned slightly which was almost like a full fledged smile to him, "Don't get used to it"

Riley smiled widely at him, "You're a big ole softie, Wolvie"

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" He scowled at her, amusement vanished from his face.

She simply smiled at him before continuing on her way down the hall to the kitchen.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter of X3 hope you guys like it. Don't worry John should be in the next chapter. ****

Okay guys I have a problem. Ok the chapters that have nothing to do with the movie are no problem and I know what happens in the movie but it was awhile ago I saw it and I don't remember what order some scenes come in so if you guys could help me with that it'll make my updates come faster. 

Review and be kind.


	2. Almost Perfect

Title: Forever Burning 

Pairing: Major John/Riley, Minor Rogue/Bobby, Hints at Bobby/Kitty, Logan/Jean and some very small hints at Logan/Storm

Summary: Sequel to Burning Light. The two lovers are on opposite sides while the discovery of the 'cure' for mutants bring them together or push them further apart.

Disclaimer: Oh please like I own anything from X-men.

Forgive me if this totally didn't happen they way I'm doing it. Bangs head on table

Thanks to everyone who reviewed much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Two: Almost Perfect

* * *

John sighed as he stared up at the church or theatre, whatever he didn't care, it was just one of many places Magneto was taking him. He had to admit the travelling from place to place to place got tiring especially if all you wanted to do was sit and relax but travelling had its perks, new things to destroy, new people, new girls. Man the girls, Brunettes, Redheads hell he'd take them all, except blondes they tended to remind him of Riley, not that he missed her because he didn't. Honestly. _'Jesus I can't even convince myself'_. Okay so he didn't pick blondes because he was perhaps a little bit afraid that he would call out the wrong name and somehow he figured that might ruin the moment. 

"Pyro"

His name being spoken pulled him out of his musings, he nodded towards Magneto and followed him closely behind. He could tell what old Mags was feeling by the different tones of his voice, right now he's calm, collected, confident which is what he is most of the time usually a little bit cocky at times but John respected that I mean how many people can bend metal with just there mind. More importantly who could make fire to do anything they wished, okay so John was a little cocky. _'Sue me.'_

Walking into the church/theatre both stood at the back as not to get noticed by any of them mutant occupying the building, which was in actual fact quite a few.

The guy on stage continued talking, "This cure is voluntary. Nobody's is talking about extermination."

Listening to the mutant on stage go on and on about being prepared, laying low John was about ready to shoot himself thankfully Magneto interrupted causing all heads to snap towards them as they made their way towards the stage.

"No one ever talks about it. They just do it. And you go on with your lives, ignoring the signs all around you. And then one day, when the air is still and the night is fallen, they come for you"

The stage man looked absolutely troubled with being interrupted, "Excuse me..."

He was ignored as Magneto looked over the mutants standing before him, "Only then do you realize that while you're talking about organizing and committees, the extermination has already begun. Make no mistake, my brothers, they will draw first blood. They will force their cure upon us. There is only one question you must answer: Who will you stand with?"

With that said Magneto practically floated off stage, John following closely behind near pouting, _'I didn't even get to set anything on fire.'  
_  
The both however turned back when two mutants followed them, one female who was giving them glance over and one male who sneered at them.

"You talk pretty tough for a guy in a cape"

John smiled inwardly, his turn, flicking up his wrist a fireball appeared in his palm, "Back off".

"If you're so proud of being a mutant, where's your mark?" The female inquired.

"I have been marked once, my dear and let me assure you, no needle shall ever touch my skin again", Magneto appeared amused but John could hear the bitterness in his voice.

Feeling he should say something he decided to give his boss a somewhat ego boost, "Do you know who you're talking to?"

It apparently worked as Magneto let a small smile slip onto his face before his eyes were drawn to the boy who now had spikes poking out of his head as he sneered once again at them.

"Do you?"

John smirked at the kid beside him, he had guts that's for sure. A flash of blonde caught his eye and he turned his head sharply, his heart pounding before he sighed dejected realising it wasn't her. Not that he cared. At all.

"And what can you do?" John was startled by Magneto's question realising he hadn't been paying attention to the conversation happening.

He watched interested as the girl moved at almost a blur in front of them before returning to her original position.

"So you do have some talents my dear"

The girl smirked, "That and more"

John couldn't help but smirk along with her, this was almost perfect. Almost.

* * *

So there's Johns chapter. Review Please.  
Okay do Magneto and John find Mystique next? God I need to watch X3 again. Help me! Lol. 


	3. Cure

Title: Forever Burning 

Pairing: Major John/Riley, Minor Rogue/Bobby, Hints at Bobby/Kitty, Logan/Jean and some very small hints at Logan/Storm

Summary: Sequel to Burning Light. The two lovers are on opposite sides while the discovery of the 'cure' for mutants bring them together or push them further apart.

Disclaimer: Oh please like I own anything from X-men.

Forgive me if this totally didn't happen they way I'm doing it. **_Bangs head on table  
_**  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed very much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Three: Cure

* * *

_'Love is like fire, whether it is going to warm your heart or burn down your house, you will never know'_  
Riley re-read the line from her book with a scowl, the book was completely ruined now. She knew it was stupid not to read the book just because it happened to compare love to fire but jesus she did not need a reminder of John every time she picked the book up. Snapping the book shut she flung it carelessly on the desk and sat back with her arms folded and let out a gust of air.__

'Great now I'm going to brood all day' She mentally slapped herself before looking around the room for something to do now that she was bored. Logan wasn't even here for her to annoy, that was always fun. The mood was kinda somber, Jean was back alive apparently and Scott was missing. _'There's always fun to be had at the X-Mansion.' _

'Love is giving someone the ability to destroy you but trusting them not to' Storm said that to her once, it seemed incredibly sappy at the time but now after everything she's been through it sounds like utter bullshit. Loves all about passion, heat, desire it consumes you until there's nothing left, that's what real love is. _'My god I've turned into my mother, explaining love quotes. God someone kill me now'_.  
She began to tap her fingers to a imaginary beat before jumping about a foot in the air when the doors to the Rec room banged open.

Storm said that to her once, it seemed incredibly sappy at the time but now after everything she's been through it sounds like utter bullshit. Loves all about passion, heat, desire it consumes you until there's nothing left, that's what real love is. .She began to tap her fingers to a imaginary beat before jumping about a foot in the air when the doors to the Rec room banged open. 

"A cure?" Bobby questioned with noticeable disgust.

Riley frowned in confusion, "A what now?"

Bobby turned towards her obviously startled, "They've came up with some sort of cure that gets rid of your mutation"

Kitty frowned, "They say its voluntary"

Riley snorted softly, "I'm sure it is. I wouldn't be shocked if it was made into a weapon"

Theyall nodded before getting lost in their thoughts.

* * *

John couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sight before him. _'And Mags tells me off for showing off'_. Currently Magneto was flipping and lifting cars from the road and flinging them aside to get to the van with Mystique. John respected that, doing everything you can to save someone who helps you out, he would say friend but he had a sneaky suspicion that they were more than that which was a rather disturbing image. _'Guys way to old to have sex, its gross.  
_He walked into the van and immediately glanced around, several containment tubes were lined up along one side. 

"The source of the cure is a mutant. A child at Worthington Labs, without him they have nothing"

_'Man kidnapping a kid to help destroy the mutant race that's just sad.'_

John immediately grabbed the clipboard that was flying towards him and went to do as Magneto said. He read along a few lines before coming to the first name.

"Cell 41205. James Maddox"

He opened his mouth to comment when Mystique cut him off so he settled for reading over the other names.

"He robbed seven banks" She paused as several copies of one man filled out, "At the same time"

Magneto smirked, "I could use a man of your talents"

"I'm in" He shrugged before walking away.

John suppressed the urge to roll his eyes this guy wasn't all that great. Annoyed he turned back to the list.

"Cain Marko, solitary confinement" he paused and quirked a eyebrow, "Check this out, prisoner must be confined at all times. If he builds any momentum, no object can stop him"

_'Now this guys interesting and useful'_ Apparently Magneto agreed as he pried open the metal door.

"What do they call you?"

"Juggernaut" The guy was pretty muscled up and had a huge ass helmet on his head, John was surprised he could keep his head up.

"I can't imagine why"

The big guy got a slightly uncomfortable look on his face, "You gonna let me outta here? I gotta piss"

John smirked slightly and watched as Magneto broke the met shackles confining Juggernaut. He however didn't expect the whole vehicle to move when the guy jumped from the box. _'Bloody elephant.'_

"Nice helmet" John remarked sarcastically.

However Juggernaut remained calm, "Keeps my face pretty"

_'Man I like this guy he's-'_ John was broke out his inner musings by a shout.

"NO!"

John was startled by the unexpected shout and turned to see Mystique with some sort of needle sticking out her shoulder, which she pulled out before falling to the floor. Magneto quickly pulled the gun out of the guards hands and towards him. John however flicked his wrist and flame burst out which he directed towards the guard. Turning around he saw Mystique laying naked on the floor only she was human looking, nothing blue in sight. He quickly glanced at Magneto who looked on at her in pity.

"You saved me" He muttered before moving to turn, he however stopped when she called out for him.

"I'm sorry my dear, you're no longer one of us anymore"

John looked at him in shock before composing himself. _'He's just gonna leave her? After everything she's done for him?'  
_  
He numbly followed at his companions brisk pace.

"Such a shame she was so beautiful"

* * *

Geez that was mostly dialogue, sorry. Hope its not too bad. Review and be kind please.  
So next chapter is the funeral, Rogue leaving for cure and John in the woods.  
After that chapter Riley and John meet again. Finally lol. 


	4. Isn’t over

Title: Forever Burning

Pairing: Major John/Riley, Minor Rogue/Bobby, Hints at Bobby/Kitty, Logan/Jean and some very small hints at Logan/Storm

Summary: Sequel to Burning Light. The two lovers are on opposite sides while the discovery of the 'cure' for mutants bring them together or push them further apart.

Disclaimer: Oh please like I own anything from X-men.

Okay I decided to ignore what I was orginally going to do for chapter four and just skipped it so this sort of messes up the time line of the movie so stick with me.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed very much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Four: Isn't over

* * *

Riley's head snapped in the direction Bobby had gone. _'No way'_ She stared blankly at the site before her. John and Bobby. Talking. Together. Apparently she wasn't dreaming, John was there. _'What the hell did he do to his hair? Its horrible, really I don't like it at all, it in no way makes him hotter…oh who Am I kidding'  
_She quickly pushed her way through the crowds towards the impending fight. She reached them in time to see a fireball appear in Johns hand. She rolled her eyes. _'Boys.'  
_  
"I swear to god if you two start fighting right now I'm gonna personally put you both in the hospital" she hissed while standing in between them. 

She noticed the look of confusion settle over Johns face before realisation settled in and he stared at her with undisguised lust causing her to do a mental victory dance as she turned to face him fully as she collected herself. Blue eyes bore coldly into brown eyes which brightened uponrealisng who she was. John smirked lazily at her as he let his eyes roam over her body.

"You look good, Ri"

Face blank she replied, "I feel good"

His smirk widened, "I remember"

Riley stiffened slightly before relaxing and smirking at him which made him slightly wary as she approached him pressing her hands against his chest as she leaned up, hot breath blowing across his ear.

"Honey, I'm way better now"

Bobby tugged on her hand, "Riley lets go"

She pulled away from John and smiled inwardly as his mouth went slack as she winked at him before allowing Bobby to pull her away.

John stared for a few moments at the spot she had occupied._ 'So feisty. I like it!'_ He smirked before sending astream of flame towards the building causing it to blow up. Quickly he ran to the alley near by and watched silently as his former girlfriend and his former best friend made their way towards where he was. He waited until Bobby had moved away from Riley.

"Riley!"

She whipped around trying to see who shouted on her unaware she was getting nearer to where he was standing. Reacting quickly he grabbed her by the arm and pushed her up against the wall covering her body with his. _'Damn'_ he silently thought as he let his hands roam down to her hips and settle there. She was trapped between him and the wall and because he was so close she couldn't move her legs.

"What the hell are you doing, you psycho?"

"Nice to see you too baby"

She sneered at him which was rather disturbing on such a pretty face, "I'm not your baby"

He smirked slightly, "Sorry to inform you but your still mine Ri"

"Was John. I was yours as in past tense"

Instead of answering her he swooped down and captured her lips in a bruising kiss, at first she tried to wiggle out of his grip but he pressed his body in closer to hers and she started to relax in his grip and kiss him back. _'I forgot how much I missed this'_. He moved his hands around to her ass and grabbed her roughly causing her to gasp into his mouth as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He quickly started to slid his hands up under her tank top before she pulled back. Frowning he tried to lean back in for another kiss but she turned her head away.

"What?"

She sighed, "I'm not doing this John. I'm not sleeping with the enemy"

He scowled at her, "I'm not your enemy. Never will be"

She opened her mouth to respond when a distant shout cut her off.

"Riley! Where are you!"

Both tried to ignore it, both knowing it was Bobby shouting, however when his voice sounded again it was louder and clearer. John sighed in agitation before settling Riley back on the ground. He stared at her for a few moments before kissing her softly.

"This isn't over. You know it isn't"He paused slightly, "See you tonight"

* * *

So there reunited lol. There gonna meet up a few times before anything major happens from the movie. Also don't be thinking Rileys just gonna give into Johns advances. Review Please. 


	5. Late Night Visits

Title: Forever Burning 

Pairing: Major John/Riley, Minor Rogue/Bobby, Hints at Bobby/Kitty

Summary: Sequel to Burning Light. The two lovers are on opposite sides while the discovery of the 'cure' for mutants bring them together or push them further apart.

Disclaimer: Oh please like I own anything from X-men.

Forgive me for the delay.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Five: Late Night Visits

* * *

Riley yawned as she walked slowly towards her room already starting to peel of layers of clothes, she was thankful that the senior students no longer had to share rooms as it meant she had way more privacy. She turned the handle and pushed the door open softly and squinted slightly into the darkness before peeling off her tank top and dropping it to the floor as she softly closed the door with her foot. Her bedside lamp was suddenly turned on and she jumped at the voice. 

"If I knew I was gonna get a show I would have done this sooner"

Heart pounding Riley spun to see John reclined on her bed with his jackets draped across the bottom, he looked quite at home as he leered at her from his position.

"Wha. . ."She stuttered for a few moments before realising she was standing in her bra before him and quickly picked up her discarded tank top to cover herself with, she allowed herself some amusement at the site of him pouting before pushing it aside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Riley yelled in a furious whisper.

Johns answer was to smirk at lazily from the bed and pull her towards him causing her to stumble onto the bed beside him, she began to scramble from the bed, her temper intensifying. From his sitting position, John entrapped her legs with his own in an effort to stop her. Riley looked down at her legs, then back at John.

"Lemme go."

John pretended to ponder this for a moment before answering, "No, your being ridiculous"

"Ridiculous?" She demanded quietly her face forming into a frown.

John moved his feet up her legs, and using the back of his heel he pressed into the pressure points behind her knees, causing her to kneel down in front of him. John now lay on his back, resting on his elbows.

"Yes. Quit running"

Riley didn't move. She let his feet cling to the back of her knees. After a few seconds he once again moved his feet up, this time towards her back, where he gently pressed down, sliding her in between his legs until she lay flat on top of him. Their noses were an inch apart, Riley pressed her palms fiercely into the bed attempting to keep her distance from him as he smiled cheekily at her.

"Ok. What do you want John?." Riley mumbled.

"Just this" John huskily replied.

Slowly he brought his lips down to meet hers. It was a quick, gentle kiss, his lips soft, tingling her own with gentle heat, he brought his arms around her in a tight embrace, as the kiss started to heat up. Without warning Riley wrenched her lips from his and pulled herself shakily from the bed to pace up and down the floor in front of him. Hearing him sigh she stopped and stared at him to which he responded by winking at her causing her to groan in annoyance and continue pacing.

John watched her pace for a few moments before deciding that she had had enough alone time and he once again reached out and grabbed her arm swinging her back onto the back this time flat on her back, he quickly straddled her things and snaked his arms around her waist and held her down gently.  
Riley began to sweat slightly and she felt her nerves grow. She didn't like her close proximity to him. It tended to end with her throwing caution to the wind and do something stupid. Pleasurable but stupid.

"Let go of me John."

"No. I'm quite comfortable where I am," John whispered into her ear. His warm breath tickled her ear and she squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well, I don't care if your comfortable, I'm not!" Riley cried as quiet as she could, pushing against him.

Johns response was to start placing a trail of kisses up and down her neck causing shivers to go down her spine as his hands rubbed soothing circles on her waist.

_**'**Oh no good can come of this'_

**To Be Continued. . .**

* * *

Hehe review please. 


	6. Everything

Title: Forever Burning 

Pairing: Major John/Riley, Minor Rogue/Bobby, Hints at Bobby/Kitty

Summary: Sequel to Burning Light. The two lovers are on opposite sides while the discovery of the 'cure' for mutants bring them together or push them further apart.

Disclaimer: Oh please like I own anything from X-men.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed much appreciated.

Sorry bout the delay and the total shortness.

* * *

Chapter Six: Everything

* * *

_'Aw screw it'_ Riley thought before grabbing the back of Johns head and pulling his face towards hers and quickly smashing her lips against his.  
She could tell he was surprised from his slight pause before he kissed her back. His hands lay softly on her hips as he lay on her, she brought her legs up into a bent position and pushed her feet against the bed to give her enough of a push to flip them over. Straddling his waist she held his wrists at his sides fully aware he could probably break free of her grip no matter how many hours she spent in the Danger Room he was physically stronger than her, however she was more agile and probably faster than him. 

"Lets play a game" She suggested with a bright smile.

John opened and closed his mouth for a few moments before demanding, "A game?"

Riley nodded at him before shifting her hips to sit more comfortably totally unaware of the affect it was having on John who had to stifle a groan.

"So…Truth or Truth?"

"Don't you mean truth or dare?"

"No"

He rolled his eyes, "Then I guess I pick truth"

"Is your name John Allerdyce?"

"St. John actually"

"Saint" Riley snorted in disbelief. "Do you like fire?"

The questions were pointless, Riley was well aware of these facts but she didn't want to just dive right into the questions she really wanted to ask.

John shook his head at her, "What kinda questions that? Of course I do!"

"Yeah I know stupid question." She paused for a moment debating whether to just ask the question, "Did you ever love me?"

Her quiet question took him aback, he knew his leaving would have upset her but to doubt how he felt about her was nuts, she knew full well he wasn't into the whole mushy, lovey-dovey bullshit and for him to say he loved her was a big thing for him.

"You know I do"

She leaned in close to his face and searched his eyes, "What would you give up for love?"

He frowned at her, "Whats that supposed to mean?…You mean leave Magneto don't you?"

At her lack of response he knew he was right. Angrily he pushed her off him but only enough that she landed beside him on the bed, scowling he moved from the bed collecting his jacket which had been knocked down onto the floor. He moved quickly over to the window and swung a foot out and placed it firmly into one of the holes on the wooden flower fence which was screwed onto the side of the building. Turning he faced Riley who was watching him intently.

"What would you give up for love?"

That said he quickly angled his body and started to climb down. He stopped briefly when he heard one whispered word which he probably wasn't meant to hear.

"Everything"

* * *

Well that sucked big time. Please don't give up hope, I'm trying to keep writing but I can feel the writers block coming. Review Please. 


	7. A time for choosing

Title: Forever Burning 

Pairing: Major John/Riley, Minor Rogue/Bobby, Hints at Bobby/Kitty

Summary: Sequel to Burning Light. The two lovers are on opposite sides while the discovery of the 'cure' for mutants bring them together or push them further apart.

Disclaimer: Oh please like I own anything from X-men.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed much appreciated.

I'm Back! with a very short chapter sorry.

* * *

Chapter Seven: A time for choosing

* * *

Riley stared at her bedroom door. It was almost time for the big fight, her, Bobby, Kitty and Peter had decided they were going to follow Logan and Storm into battle. She didn't think it'd go down like this especially with John on the enemies side and Rogue, hell no one even knew where Rogue was.

**_Flashback_**

_"Going somewhere"_

_Rogue jumped startled at the voice, whipping around she saw Riley leaning casually on the door frame with an eyebrow raised in questioning._

_"N-no why'd you think that?" She stuttered nervously._

_"Well the bag sort of gives it away." Riley paused for a moment to shrug, "That and I heard you talking to Logan"_

_Rogue sighed tiredly, "Look you don't know what its like"_

_Riley jerked upright, "Bull. I do know what its like, what you think cause I can touch now I don't remember what it was like"_

_Riley stared at her expecting a response but Rogue couldn't seem to form the words. Yes Riley may be the only one that understands it but she still doesn't get it, she can touch now, she's free of her confines._

_"Look I get why you wanna do this but think about it this way, what happens when your powers are needed?"_

_Rogue scoffs loudly, "Needed for what exactly?"_

_"Helping people, like with John, when he went on that stupid rampage. You stopped him, not Logan, not Bobby, not me. Just you. You have the power to do real good Rogue"_

_"I just wanna be a girl" She replied teary eyed._

_Riley smiles softly at her before nodding and walking away. Rogue stares at the door for a few more moments before continuing on her way._

_**End flashback**_

Riley was startled slightly when she felt the jet hit the ground roughly. Sighing she stood up and went to walk down the ramp when a heavy hand fell on her shoulder and spun her around to meet with dark hazel eyes.

"You alright Sparks?"

She stared at Logan for a few moments before smirking slightly and tilting her head to the side, "I'm always alright"

She nodded at him before walking away leaving Logan to stare at her back for a few moments.

* * *

The group assembled on the roof top staring down at the rebellion going down below, screaming and explosions coming from all sides, they were so caught up in the destruction they barely heard the soft southern tinged voice.

"Am I late, did we fight already?"

They quickly spun around to see Rogue standing dressed in her X-men outfit, Riley smiled before throwing herself at the girl, not caring for skin to skin contact, Rouge returned the embrace tightly causing the other girl to cough in surprise.

"Whoa I gotta breath"

Rogue looked sheepish, "Sorry"

* * *

Riley landed hard on her feet ignoring the sudden pain that shot up her legs, and walked briskly to form the line with her team mates. Looking forward she meet Johns eyes and held his stare.

Now was the time for choosing a side.

* * *

Well that sucked, action in the next chapter. Review Please. 


	8. The Fight Begins

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Fight Begins

* * *

Riley stared straight ahead point refusing to look in John's direction, instead she focused on one particular mutant which looked very suspicious, narrowing her eyes, she could barely make out a glimmering object before the mutant extended his hand and sent something hurtling towards their direction, gasping Riley flung up her hands in a poor attempt of defence. However she didn't expect a shimmering burst of light to flow out of her hands and surround both her and her team mates effectively shielding them as whatever was threw at them bounced pathetically off the barrier and onto the ground.

She turned slightly to see the X-men staring at her in confusion to which she simply shrugged, "New power?"

Wolverine was the first one to shake out of his stupor, "Lets get to work!"

With that said they all launched themselves at the oncoming mutants. Rogue immediately launched herself up in the air causing Riley to stare open mouthed realising she was indeed flying, the distraction however cost her as she received a meaty fist to the face, sending her to the ground.

"Jesus"

Hitting the ground face first is something Riley really planned on never doing again. Peeling her face slowly from the ground she blinked dazed at her current opponent, thinking quickly she pushed herself off the ground and delivered a spin kick into his chest, which only caused him to grunt before coming at her full speed. The prospect of landing under his bulky form caused her to panic and dart quickly out the way, she quickly realised that she would have to rely on speed to outsmart him. She hurriedly peeled off her gloves and did a series of quick jabs to his chest and stomach which had no effect on him what so ever, proven when he sent her flying onto her face, once again, several yards away with one punch.  
Groaning she rolled over onto her back and could feel blood trickling down her chin from her spilt lip, a shadow feel over her and her opponent grinned down at her with sickening yellow teeth as he hauled her up by her throat. Gasping Riley quickly looked to either side of her hoping for someone near by to help before she rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. Turning back to the mutant she brought up her hands and slapped them on either side of his head and let out a bolt of electricity causing him to spasm. He fell to the ground, dead or out cold she didn't know and didn't stop to check as she saw another mutant approach her.

* * *

John grinned slightly at the sight of the fights going on down below but his grin faltered when he caught sight of his girlfriend being choked by a huge, bulky mutant, he stepped forward as to help before he caught himself. He quickly glanced at Magneto to see if he had caught his mistake, he hadn't, turning back to the fight he let out a sigh of relief and a smirk of pride as he saw Riley shock the mutant and leave without so much as a glance to see if he was alive.

_'That's my girl'_

"Pyro?"

He slowly turned his head towards his boss in acknowledgement who nodded towards the massacre in front of them.

"Go have some fun"

He didn't need told twice as he swiftly made his way to one particular destination. After all he had people to see.

* * *

Hmm so I thought summer holidays I should at least try to finish this, I▓m not too sure about finishing Midnight Strikes unless of course inspiration hits, as my main story I▓m concentrating on is my supernatural one.  
Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and still supports this story, it means a lot :) 


	9. Always

Good god, its been ages since I've even looked at this story.  
I completely lost my direction and couldn't even think of a way to finish it so I've basically just slapped something together to try and round it off.  
Its not how I wanted it to end and I'll maybe come back and redo the last bit but for now I think this is the end.  
I was really thinking of doing another sequel to this but obviously its completely out of the question now.

I want to **thank everyone who stuck by with this story**, it means a lot that you guys were still interested even though it got to the point it completely sucked.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Always

* * *

Turning her head sharply to the right Riley saw John and Bobby about to fight it out, frowning in concern she started to make her way over to them, stopping in between the two she held up both hands.

"Guys, lets not do this huh?"

Bobby didn't even spare her a glance as he dismissed her with nothing more than a wave of his hand, frowning grimly she turned to John, pleading with her eyes just to leave this alone.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be fine"

She replied sighing in sheer annoyance, "John! Honestly, come on. You two used to be best friends"

"Used to be being the key word here Ri" Bobby informed her, face stoic as ever.

She growls at him, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration, "Fine! Whatever, just try not to kill each other huh?"

Before either could answer she stomps off in the opposite direction, rejoining the others in the fight.

* * *

Half an hour later she's crouched behind a charred car, attempting to regain her breath from her latest fight, honestly this guy just wouldn't go down. Peeking through over the car she spies the large mutant carefully making his way in her direction. Great. However he pauses head turned to the side as he spots someone else who's slowly stumbling their way. Her eyes widen in alarm as she recognises the person is John. The larger mutant quickly conjures a dagger in his hand and begins making his way towards an unsuspecting Pyro.  
Having no time to think about it, Riley quickly leaves her hideout and runs towards them as the mutant stabs John through the shoulder, his scream urging her to go faster. His attacker lifts his arm preparing to deliver the killing strike, however it doesn't meet its target, instead it is thrusted into Riley's stomach.  
John's eyes dilate with rage at seeing what's happening before him and he snaps open his lighter and sends stream upon stream of fire towards the shocked mutant, not stopping until there's nothing but ash left in his place. Dropping to his knee's he quickly gathers his fallen girl into his arms.

Pushing back her hair he smiles at her, "Hey kitten"

She smiles weakly at him in return before going into a coughing fit, leaving blood smeared over her mouth and chin. Tears gathering in his eyes as he shakes her gently.

"Hey hey, stay with me" he pauses and stares at her as she makes no response, "you still with me?"

Her eyes flutter open briefly as she weakly brings her hands up to trail across his cheek,"Always"

And with her parting word, her hand falls limply to her side and her head lolls against his arm and she lays there in his arms unmoving. Numb John can only stare at her as he clutches her to his chest. He feels nothing as water begins to fall around him. He feels nothing as a fellow mutant grabs him and roughly drags him away, out of danger.

_"What would you give up for love?"  
"Everything"_

* * *

Well I don't think that could have been much worse. Sorry guys. Maybe I'll come back sometime and attempt to fix it.


End file.
